Full Of Miracles and Mistakes
by CaileyZayaForever
Summary: After Twister, Cailey and Zaya decide to take their relationships to the next level, but that ends into something even bigger. What if both couples find out they have much bigger problems? What if Bailey and Maya are pregnant? How will they deal with raising their children while going to college? Co-written with ZayaMartin1995.
1. Loving You All Over Again

Full Of Miracles and Mistakes: Co-written with ZayaMartin1995

Author's Note: Hey guys! So, I know I have like millions of stories I have written, but ZayaMartin1995 and I decided to write another story together. Might as well update it and then go back to my other stories that I want to update and or continue writing.

This story is probably no different from my other stories lol.

This story is going to be long, because I don't know if I want to get into all of Bailey and Maya's pregnancies. But I will have seasons, like my SLPS and SLNG series.

I hope you enjoy! Plus, I love ZayaMartin1995's ideas are golden! And her stories over on are amazing!

Our other story is on hold because I haven't gotten around to read it.

Here's the summary:

After Twister, Cailey decides to take their relationship to the next level, but that ends into something even bigger of just getting back together. Zaya also decide they were ready. What if both couples find out they have much bigger problems? What if Bailey and Maya are pregnant? How will they deal with raising their children while getting ready for college? Co-written with ZayaMartin 1995.

Chapter 1: "Loving You All Over Again"

January, 14th, 2011, Kettlecorn, Kansas, Pickett Farmhouse:

Bailey Marie Pickett was sitting on the floor inside the farmhouse when she felt two pair lips press against her cheek. "Hey Bails. You okay?"

Bailey looked up at her boyfriend, Cody Mitchell Martin. She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess, yeah."

Cody sat down next to her. "You guess?"

Bailey nodded her head. "Yeah. I mean, we will have some things to think about...I just was thinking about what happened between us…"

Cody paused to think, nodding his head as well, he grabbed her hands. "Hey, we were actually like idiots that night. I never thought I could say those things to a girl I love, I love you, Bails."

Bailey smiled. "I love you too." She kissed his cheek. "I guess we should've talked about what happened instead of yelling and screaming at each other."

Cody wrapped his arm around her. "I guess so." He smiled at her. "But, at least we knew something was missing when we still knew that we loved each other." He paused. "Bails, I never ever want to lose you again. You are just the person I've been looking for and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are my other half."

Bailey blushed. "I feel the same way about you, Cody. Really, you make my heart whole again…" She sighed. "About Moose in storm shelter, I wish I could've said what I wanted to say…"

Clyde Pickett, Bailey's father walked into the kitchen that had the couch in. "And what was that, Bailey?"

Bailey looked up at her father. "That he was a controlling, overbearing and someone I never had anything in common with! Seriously, I'm not kidding! When he came to the boat to take me back to Kettlecorn, I realized that he didn't care about my feelings, decisions, and or dreams." She kept her eyes on her father.

Clyde nodded. "Well, I kind of noticed that when he walked outside, and I followed him. He said some rude stuff about you two…" He looked at Cody. "Cody, I need to tell you that after knowing that you dropped everything and heading here to see if my daughter was okay, I now know that you are the right one for her. Getting to know you, I think you'll fit right in."

Cody smiled. "Well, thank you, Clyde. I love her, I'd do anything to make her happy."

Clyde smiled and nodded. "Good."

A few hours later, 11:00pm, aboard the S.S. Tipton:

A few hours later, Mr. Moseby, Woody, Zack, Cody's twin brother, London, Bailey and Cody were finally back on the boat. Bailey sighed out of relief when they got to the Sky Deck to take a break.

Cody and his twin brother, Zachary Thomas Martin were born on September 23rd, 1992 in Seattle, Washington, they are 17 years old. Their parents, Carey and Kurt aren't together anymore, they haven't been together since the boys were nine. Kurt is a rockstar, touring the world and being on the road. When they were 12, Carey, Zack and Cody moved to Boston, Massachusetts and into the Tipton Hotel. Carey is a lounge singer and finally when they were 15, the boys were accepted to start Seven Seas High aboard the S.S. Tipton.

Bailey was born and raised in Kettlecorn, Kansas with her nine sisters, Shelly, Hollie, Beatrice, Shelby, Hayley, Jillian, Sophie, Daphne and Amy and parents, Eunice and Clyde. After knowing that she could leave Kettlecorn, she took it, she headed to the S.S. Tipton to finally free herself from such a small town. She has 6 nieces and nephews. Bailey was born on May 11th, 1992. She's 17 as well.

Maya Elizabeth Bennett, Zack's girlfriend is also 17, she was born November 3rd, 1992. She was born and raised in New York before attending Seven Seas High. She's an only child of Tony and Leigh Bennett.

Bailey looked at Zack. "Did you find anything for yours and Maya's anniversary?"

Zack sighed. "I did, but then I had to give it back. Thanks a lot."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Well, that necklace has been in my family for thousands of years. My fault that Grammy wanted it back…"

London sighed. "Well, I'm happy we are back on the boat. That's all I can say!" She got up and headed to her cabin.

Bailey laughed. "I better go get some sleep...I'm exhausted…"

Zack looked at her. "At least you didn't have to walk or even run with an army after you!"

Bailey shook her head. "You try walking with London through corn without slapping her!" She leaned down and kissed Cody. "I'll see you in the morning."

Cody nodded. "Goodnight, Bails."

The next morning, January 15th, 2011:

Bailey opened her eyes and shut off her alarm clock. She rubbed her eyes as she got out of bed. It's a new day. A whole day after being back together with Cody. Cailey again. She smiled as she began heading to the bathroom, she began getting dressed.

Even though it was an exhaustive day yesterday, she was up by six in the morning.

By eight in the morning, she grabbed her things and headed to the classroom, seeing Cody sitting in his seat, reading. She smiled. Without him, she wouldn't be here. He really did love him. She sat down next to him.

"Good morning."

Cody smiled. "Good morning, Bay. How did you sleep?"

Bailey smiled. "Great. Thanks."

Cody laughed and then looked at her. "Zack says Maya's coming back and he's all hyped."

Bailey laughed. "Like you were when I was coming back to the ship."

Cody laughed. "Oh yeah...Right."

Bailey laughed. "Don't worry, you were just excited. I know I was too."

Just then, Maya walked into the classroom with Zack right behind her. "Hey guys! Congrats on getting back together, I heard!"

Bailey smiled. "Thanks."

Zack sat down next to Maya. "We will always be three weeks ahead of you two."

Cailey both roll their eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Maya slapped her boyfriend's shoulder, glaring at him. Zack!"

Zack winced, holding his arm. "Owww! What?"

Maya continued to glare at him. "Who cares who's been together the longest, as long as we are happy, that's all."

Cody smiled. "Thank you, Maya."

Maya nodded her head. "You're welcome."

Later that night, even though they just got back together, Cody and Bailey decided to take their relationship to the next level. It seemed very soon, so they knew that they would be together forever. They loved each other. It was time to show it. Zack and Maya were thinking the same way. They sure didn't know what would happen to them after this. Their lives are going to be turned right upside down.

To be continued…

Author's Note: Okay, new story. :)

Hope you like it. Since the first chapter was such a downer, ish, I'll add a special chapter (Chapter 2) tomorrow! Chapter 1 was short and just...not my best work I know...Ugh.


	2. Finding Out Our Shocking News

Full Of Miracles and Mistakes:

Chapter 2: "The Most Shocking News"

Author's Note: I'm doing a special chapter due to having my first chapter such a downer. I know. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Six weeks later, Saturday February 26th, 2011, Bailey was in her cabin when she realized something. She was late. A week late. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Then she realized something, she and Cody had sex a few weeks ago. She had missed her period and she was not feeling well. She kept getting sick yesterday. She groaned as she took three pregnancy tests out of the bag she had.

Pregnancy.

She could be pregnant. At 17 years old. In a few months, she'll be graduating and going to college. Yay, having a baby while going to college. Sounds great.

She groaned, taking the tests out of the box and began taking the pregnancy tests. All three of them.

Bailey didn't think this could ever happen to her. She wasn't ready for a baby. She had dreams to be a nurse. Cody had dreams to be a cardiologist. What would they do if they had a baby on the way?

What if Cody leaves? What would she do? Questions were running through her head. But, Cody loves her. He wouldn't leave. Not at all. That would never happen. Or, could it happen? Bailey put the timer on to know when the results were ready. She had tears running down her face. The tears ran down her cheeks. She didn't want to wipe them away, she didn't want to do anything at that moment and everything was just hitting her at once.

Bailey wasn't ready to deal with a baby. But, she knew no abortion was happening. She knew she couldn't do it, plus it wouldn't be worth it. A baby's life is too priceless to get I'd of. She waited, waited and waited more.

The next five minutes was the longest five minutes of her life. She walked to the sink and looked at the pregnancy tests.

There it was. Right there, right in front of her.

The result.

She was pregnant.

Pregnant.

She was going to have a baby with Cody, her boyfriend of only one month of being back together. Just one month.

They would be teenage parents at 18 years old while starting college in August. Going to college with a baby will be exhausting, she knew that. Yet, she was having a baby in the next nine months.

Across the hall, Maya, Zack's girlfriend was in her bathroom as well. She stared at the pregnancy test that was in her hand. She and Zack took their relationship to the next level as well. She had a missed period. A week late. And she was getting sick a lot. Same symptoms as Bailey. She groaned, closing her eyes, she and Zack have only been together for barely two months. She didn't know what she wanted to do ether. It was so much to deal with.

Maya knew back then Zack was a ladies man, player and everything. He wouldn't want the baby. What if he gets scared? Maya looked at the pregnancy test.

The results killed her heart. Her heart was broken. Tears filled up in her eyes.

She was pregnant too.

Both Maya and Bailey were pregnant.

Maya didn't know what she wanted to do. She wanted to be a physical therapist when she was older. Now, that dream was possibly down the drain. She took a deep breath. She still had butterflies in her stomach, due to being scared to death.

Everything was spinning. She walked out of the cabin and into Bailey's cabin. Bailey could help.

"Bailey?"

Bailey paused. She walked out of her bathroom and saw Maya standing there. "Hey Maya."

Maya sat down on Bailey's bed. She looked at Bailey, she noticed she was also in shock because of something. "Bails, are you okay?"

Bailey shook her head. "No. I'm not, Maya…" She handed her boyfriend's brother's girlfriend the pregnancy test she had just taken.

Maya's eyes went wide. She was pregnant too? Oh my God! "You're...you're pregnant too?"

Bailey's eyes went wide this time. "What do you mean 'you're pregnant too', Maya?"

Maya looked down at her feet, her eyes filled with tears. "I...I'm pregnant too…"

Bailey was completely shocked. "Really?"

Maya nodded her head. "Yeah, I am…" She looked up at Bailey. "What are we going to do?"

Bailey paused, but then looked at Maya. "We need to tell the guys. They are the fathers anyway."

Maya nodded. "Okay...I'm so nervous…"

Bailey was nervous too. "Me too…"

Later that day, Cody was finishing his shift when Bailey walked over to him. She didn't look so good. Her face was just...not her. Not Bailey.

"Bails! What's wrong?"

Bailey paused, she didn't know what to say, everything she found out today was hitting her so hard. "When we get to your cabin, I need to tell you something…"

Cody didn't know what she meant by that, but she was serious. So, he nodded his head. "Alright, babe, I'll see you in a bit."

A few minutes later, Cody and Bailey headed to Cody's cabin. When they got there, both sat down on Cody's bed. Cody just looked at his girlfriend, who wasn't saying a thing yet.

"Bails? Are you okay?"

Bailey shook her head, looked at him, and her tears filled her eyes, she didn't feel well not at all. This was so much. What will he say? "No, I'm not, Cody...I...I need to tell you something important. And, I know you're going to hate me…"

Cody looked at his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her and sighing slightly. "Why would I hate you, babe?"

Bailey couldn't get the words out. As much as she tried, she couldn't say anything. "Because, I'm...I'm pregnant…"

Cody's eyes went wide. "What?"

Bailey sighed. "I'm pregnant…"

"Oh my G0d…" That's all Cody could say.

Meanwhile, with Zaya, they were on the Skydeck, all alone and Maya still couldn't say anything. It was killing her. She was sitting at the juice bar when Zack looked at her. She seemed millions of miles away.

"Babe? Are you okay?"

Maya shook her head. "No, I'm not, Zacky. I wish I was, but I'm not."

Zack walked from behind the juice bar and walked to her and sat down next to her. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Maya's eyes filled with tears, the tears fell down her face, messing up with her makeup. Everything was falling apart, or what she thought. "Zack, I...I'm pregnant…"

Zack's eyes went wide. His worst fear happened. Maya's pregnant. And he wanted everyone to know that he changed. Too late for that. "What? Maya...You're pregnant?"

Maya nodded her head. "Yeah, I am…"

Zack groaned. It's happening. She's pregnant. Great. Here comes my worst nightmare. What the hell am I going to do? Wait, what are we going to do? "Babe, what are we going to do?"

Maya sighed. "I don't know…I really don't know…"

Zack hugged her. "We're going to have a long nine months of our lives!"

Maya sighed. "I know we are, Zack…"

To be continued…

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Yes, the girls are pregnant.

Surprises are next!

Lol. Goodnight!


	3. Telling Our Families

Full Of Miracles and Mistakes:

Chapter 3: "Telling Our Friends and Families:

Zack just looked at Maya and she looked at Zack. Both were shocked.

Maya looked at her boyfriend. "Zack you okay?"

Zack looked at Maya after taking a breath. "I gotta take you to the infirmary to find out how far long you are and then we'll tell our families about it..." Zack took her hand and both headed to the doctor. The doctor meet them in the room.

Dr Amelia Jackson walked into the room and looked at them both. "May I help you?" She sat down in the chair.

Maya paused and nodded. "I just took a pregnancy test a while ago and it's positive so is it possible if you tell me how long I am and whether I'm having a one baby or twins?" She looked at the doctor.

Dr Amelia Jackson nodded as she makes Maya sit on the bed and then she begins to put gel on her belly and looks at the screen as she moves the wand around when she suddenly sees something. "Oh My Gosh...Wow, look at that..."

Zack was a bit worried. "Define Oh My Gosh?" He took Maya's hand in his. Maya squeezed it back.

Dr Jackson smiled. "You're having twins congratulations..."

Zack and Maya looked at each other in shock they thought they would be having one baby but now two. Twins. Two babies.

Maya was very shocked. She was very nervous. She was 17 and she's now going to be a mother of twins. "Twins? I'm pregnant with twins? I thought I would be having a one baby?"

Dr Jackson nodded. "Do you have any twins in your family?" She asked.

Zack nodded. "Yes my brother and I are twins..."

Maya shook her head. "No I'm an only child..."

Dr Jackson nodded her head. "Then it's time for you guys to tell your family then and by the way you're one month six weeks pregnant..." She handed Maya paper towel to wipe the gel off her belly with. "Here you go."

Maya wiped off her belly with the paper towel and then pulls down her shirt. "Okay, thanks now we can tell them the news..." Zack and Maya exit the infirmary just as Cody and Bailey are going in.

Cailey walked into the room.

Dr Jackson looked at them. "How may I help you?"

Bailey nodded. "I just took the pregnancy test and the results are positive and I want you to check if I'm having one baby or twins..." She looked at the doctor.

Dr Jackson nodded as she makes Bailey sit on the bed and then begins to put gel on her belly and looked at the screen as she moved the wand around when she suddenly saw something* It was twins too. "Oh wow look at that..." She laughed.

Cody looked at her. "What is it? Is it one baby or twins?"

Dr Jackson smiled. "Twins, Cody, you and Bailey are having twins...And you're one month six weeks pregnant..."

Bailey nodded as Dr Jackson gives her a paper towel to wipe the gel of her belly* "Okay, thanks we can tell our family the news then..." She wiped the gel off her belly with the paper towel and pulls down her shirt.

Cody looked at Bailey. "You ready to go Bails?" Bailey nodded and took his hand as they smiled and left the infirmary* "Okay. You ready to tell our family?"

Meanwhile, with Zack and Maya, Zack looked at her. "May you okay?"

Maya nodded. "Yeah I'm fine."

Zack smiled. "You know I love you right?"

Maya smiled too. "I know I love you too."

Zack pulled out his phone* "Ready to tell our family?"

Maya nodded as she pulled out her phone. "Ready lets do it.."

Zack called Carey's number. "Hey Mom, it's Zack."

Carey nodded. "How's my baby boy doing?"

He winced at the word baby but shook it off. "Mom, I have to tell you something really important please don't try to freak out okay... Are you sitting down?"

Carey walked over to the couch and sat down. "Yes I am now. What happened, Zachary? What did you do?" She sighed.

Zack sighed. "Okay...The thing is Maya's pregnant..."

Carey froze when she heard what Zack just said. She didn't know what to say.

Zack didn't hear her say anything. "Mom? You okay?"

Meanwhile, Maya was telling Tony and Leigh her parents about the twins and baby news they weren't happy, but they told her that they'll support her and Zack and Maya told them that Zack is helping her which makes them really happy about.

Back with Zack and Carey, Carey: *snapped out of her shock. "Yes, I'm okay now. Wait, is she having twins or one baby?"

Zack sighed. "She's having twins..."

Carey sighed herself. "How long is she?"

Zack nodded. "One month and six weeks pregnant..."

Carey smiled. "How's Cody doing? At least he's not making me a grandma is he?"

Zack asked her a question. "Mom, are you sure you're okay with this?"

Carey shook her head. "No but I have to be I mean my baby is having a baby no matter whatever happens, I'll support you and Maya through this..."

Zack smiled. "Thanks Mom!"

Carey smiled. "You're welcome, Zack. Oh my God, I'm gonna be a grandma and by the way, I expected this from you, Zachary, but it's too late now to change your minds..."

"Well I wanted everyone to know I've changed. But, not the other way around, but don't worry I'm helping Maya through this..." "Did you tell your father yet?"

Zack shook his head. "No, your the first one I've told..."

Carey nodded. "Okay. Zack I'll talk to you later. I have to go do chores."

Zack: "Okay. Bye Mom. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

Zack hung up the phone and then began to dial Kurt's number. "Hey Dad, it's Zack."

Kurt smiled. "Hey Zack. What's up buddy?"

"Dad, Maya's pregnant..."

Kurt was shocked, just like Carey. "What?"

Zack sighed. "Dad, I said Maya's pregnant."

Kurt nodded. "Oh. What are you going to do, Zack? I mean I'll support you no matter what."

"I'm helping her."

" Okay."

Meanwhile with Cody and Bailey, they walked over to Zack and Maya, who were just finishing the call and Maya was telling Zack what her parents had said and in return Zack told Maya what his parents said.

Zack smiled. "Hey Codester, what's up?" He looked at his brother.

"Hey Zack, actually we have news..."

Maya was worried. "Is everything okay?"

Bailey nodded. "I'm pregnant..."

Zack and Maya both frose as they looked at each other. They're pregnant too? What?

Cody looked at Zaya. "Guys, Bailey said she's pregnant..."

Zack laughed slightly. "Time to tell Mom and Dad bro..."

Cody nodded. "Sure, I know, but wait, what do you mean you guys have news too right?"

Zack nodded and looked at Maya, taking her hand. "May, do you wanna say it or could I?"

"Why don't you say it for me...I'm nervous."

Zack nodded. "Cody, Bailey,nMaya's pregnant as well..."

Bailey's eyes went wide. "Wait, with twins or one baby?"

"Twins. How many babies are you having?"

"Twins, and I'm one month, really pretty much six weeks pregnant..."

Maya smiled. "So am I..."

Cody's eyes went wide. "Wait, did you tell Mom and Dad?"

"Yeah, and she said she expected this from me, but there's no turning back now, so she said she'll support us. I mean, Maya and I with our twins and everything and Dad said the same..."

Maya smiled. "My parents are the same they said they'll support us..."

Cody looked at Bailey. "Lets tell them..." Cody called Carey while Bailey was calling her parents, Eunice and Clyde.

Carey picked up. "Hello..."

"Hey Mom, it's me I have news..."

"Oh, what's your news?"

"Are you sitting down?" He asked.

"Cody, just tell me, it can't be that bad can it? Unless you also did the same thing as Zack?"

"Mom, I wanted to say Bailey's pregnant..."

Carey's eyes went wide. "Cody...What? I think I'm just hearing things. Did you just say that Bailey's pregnant?"

Cody nodded. "Yes. Mom, she's pregnant..."

"I'll support you guys...I mean I'm going to have four grandchildren...I know I told you two I'm not ready. But, hearing it now, I think I'll be able to get used to the idea."

Cody smiled. "Thanks Mom."

Cody called Kurt after hanging up with his mother.

Kurt was shocked but then sighed. "Then I'll support you. I mean you're helping her, right?"

Cody nodded. "Yes dad I'm helping her out..."

"That's good."

"Thanks, Dad."

Cody and Bailey hung up the phone at the same time after telling their parents.

Zack's eyes went wide, as he remembered one more person. "Wait! Oh my God! There's one thing left to do. We have to tell Moseby..."

Cody groaned. "He's gonna have a heart attack..."

Maya closed her eyes. "Even if that's the case let's tell him, I really hope he doesn't kick us off the ship..."

Bailey agreed with Maya. "Agreed..."

Later that day, in Mr Moseby's office, the four teens walked inside.

Mr Moseby looked up at them. "Is everything alright?" He was a bit concerned.

Zack took Maya's hand and started to tell him. Even if he knew he was sweating. "Well, not cause something happened and we've no idea what to do..."

Mr Moseby sighed. "What happened, Zack?" His eyes wide when he figured out what happened. "Oh! No!" He took a deep breath. "Did you tell your parents?"

Maya nodded. "Yes, our parents are supporting us with the babies..."

Mr Moseby: "Wait! It's not twins?!"

Zack nodded. "We're having twins.."

Mr Moseby groaned. "Another set of twins?!" He started to freak out, but then calmed down a bit. "Well if your parents are okay with it then I'm fine with it..."

Zack wanted to know if they were going to be kicked off the ship the most. "Wait, you're not gonna kick us off the ship?"

Mr Moseby shook his head. "No, so tell your parents that you are staying." He looked at Cailey" Why are you here Cody and Bailey?""

Cody sighed. "The same thing...Bailey's pregnant."

Mr Moseby sighed. "You mean, Bailey is pregnant too? I thought you two were smart..." He shook his head.

Cody nodded. "We are, it just happened...We are having twins too..."

Bailey asked. "Are you gonna kick us off the ship Mr. Moseby?"

Mr Moseby shook his head again. "No, I'm not going to kick you off. I mean you two also told your parents right?"

Cody and Bailey nod their heads in agreement as well.

Zack sighed. "We're now getting used to it this will be the long long nine months..."

Maya and Cailey nods head in agreement.

Mr Moseby looked at the twins. "You're really serious about this? You're helping them?"

Zack and Cody nod their heads in agreement. "We are. We love them."

Mr Moseby nodded. "Then, I guess I'll support you guys..." He paused. "I know this is against the rules. I'll have you girls move into the guys rooms. Woody can move into a different room."

Zaya and Cailey both look at him in shock. Did he really say that? "Really?"

Mr Moseby nodded. "Yes. You're welcome..."

Chapter written by: ZayaForever1995-

Authors Note: Hey guys, it's JustinBieberLover101, I'm back to posting. But ZayaForever1995 is helping me with writing my stories/our stories. I have a loose tooth, I was feeling like shit. I a was on medicine for Thanksgiving. I went back to the dentist the 7th, and again no luck of getting any better. I still have a loose tooth. I will be on a diet of anything soft and liquid until the 21st and back on antibodies for Christmas. My dentist knows that I have to have a rootcal! :( and that's on the 4th of January. So, anything before that-posting my stories, will be written by ZayaForever1995. I will be editing everything though.

I missed writing. I miss it. It really sucks not updating! But I'm slowly coming back. Thanks tooZayaForever1995! I hope everyone has a Happy Holidays! 2017 is coming very quickly! My gosh, is it just me or I just blinked and this year is over?

If anyone wants to know what happened to me, if you didn't read my authors note, feel free to message me.

I'll be back soon! Thanks for the long wait! You guys rock!


	4. Our Very First Doctor's Appointment

Full Of Miracles And Mistakes

Chapter 4 Our Very First Doctor's Appointment

Once after telling Mr Moseby, they walked outside and soon looked at each other.

Zack smiled, hugging Maya and whispered. "Thank God. Now, I have a very beautiful roommate."

Maya laughed. "Yeah. Time for me to move in."

Zack nodded. "And, I'm very happy about that."

Cody looked at his brother. "Hey, was I really that bad of a roommate?"

Zack shook his head. "No, you weren't Cody. Now, you have Bailey as your roommate."

Cody nodded. He was so happy. No more sharing a room with Woody. He wrapped his arms around Bailey, hugging her. "Thank God! I don't have Woody as my roommate now. I have Bailey."

Bailey giggled as she felt arms around her waist. "I have Cody. London can have a cabin all to herself now."

Two weeks later, March 13, 2011

Zack, Maya, Cody and Bailey have settled in their boyfriend's cabins soon after moving in. They had moved in soon after telling Mr Moseby and he had allowed them to move in with each other. Maya is Zack's roommate while Bailey is Cody's roommate. Cody's former roommate Woody moved to another room after finding out along with Addison and London. London was happy that she finally had her own cabin all to herself but she was there for Maya and Bailey. Zack, Maya, Cody and Bailey. She was the first one to congratulate them when they had told her that they were having twins.

Thar morning, Maya was up early before Zack. She rushed into the bathroom and threw up making Zack wake up and rush after her pulling back her hair and rubbing her back while she threw up. After throwing up, Maya got up,flushes the toilet,walked to the sink to brush her teeth and wash her hands.

Maya looked at Zack who looked at her. "You okay?"

Maya nodded. "I'm fine now, it's morning sickness. This is gonna be a long fucking month!"

Zack nodded, but felt a bit scared, or more like bad that he did this to her. "Okay...so do you want to go back to bed?"

Maya nodded as she and Zack walked out of the bathroom and got back in the bed again, falling asleep in each other's arms.

Meanwhile, with Cody and Bailey, who were sleeping when Bailey got up, her head was spinning, feeling the urge to throw up, she got out of bed and rushed into bathroom with Cody right behind her.

Cody pulled back her hair while she began to throw up.

After a minute to catch her breath, Bailey got up, flushes the toilet and walked to the sink to wash her hands and brush her teeth.

Once done, she looked at Cody, who was looking at her. "You okay?"

Cody shook his head. "I think I should be asking you that. You okay?"

Bailey nodded. "I'm fine now, babe, it's just morning sickness. But, I'll be okay."

Cody nodded. "Okay, do you want to go back to bed?"

Bailey nodded her head as she walked slowly to their bed. "Yes, let's go."

Once they climbed back into the bed, Cody pulled Bailey into his arms. Slowly, though, they went back to bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Later that day after their classes, they all had lunch together at the smoothie bar.

After lunch, it was now time for the appointment for Zack, Maya, Cody and Bailey. They hurried to the infirmary followed by London,Woody and Addison who waited outside.

Zack and Maya went in first.

Dr Jackson smiled at them and greeted them. "Hey Zack, Hey Maya. Welcome back."

Maya nodded as Dr Jackson had her lay on the bed and she pulled up her shirt.

Dr Jackson spreads gel on her belly and switched on the ultrasound machine, grabbing the wand and looking at the screen at the same time. "Wow, your twins are doing good. Even at two weeks of knowing."

Zack and Maya smile at the screen. "Really?"

Dr Jackson nodded. "Really."

After Dr Jackson gave her a paper towel.

Maya thanked her and wiped her belly, pulling down her shirt and getting down. "Okay, thanks."

Dr. Jackson nodded. "See you two in a few weeks."

Zack and Maya walked out of the infirmary after making another appointment.

Cody and Bailey walked inside Dr. Jackson's room after being called back.

Dr Jackson smiled at them. "Hey Cody, Hey Bailey. Bailey, you are 8 weeks too?"

Bailey nodded as Dr Jackson had her lay down on the bed and pulled up her shirt.

Dr Jackson spreads gel on her belly and switched on the ultrasound machine, grabbing the wand and looking at the screen at the same time. "Wow, your twins are also doing good."

Cody and Bailey smile too. "Really?"

Dr Jackson nods as she gave Bailey a paper towel to wipe the gel off her belly and Bailey wiped the gel off and pulled down her shirt. "Yes. Are you having morning sickness too?"

Bailey nodded. "Yes."

Dr. Jackson smiled. "That will end soon."

Bailey nodded as she was getting down. "Okay, thanks."

After making another appointment, they leave the infirmary and met up with their friends.

Once on the sky deck, they all got smoothies.

London looked at them. "How did it go?"

Zaya and Cailey smiled. "The twins are doing good."

London smiled, clapping her hands together. "This is so exciting!"

Zaya and Cailey smile and laugh. "Thanks, London."

London smiled. "You're welcome."

Zack realized something. "We gotta tell our parents that the babies are doing good."

Maya realized the same thing as they all quickly grabbed their phones and dialled their parents numbers.

Zack called Kurt first. "Hey Dad."

Kurt Martin picks up the phone. "Hey bud, what's up? How are you guys? Most importantly, though, how are my grandchildren doing?"

Meanwhile, with Cody, who was on the phone with Carey. "Hey Mom."

Carey Martin smiled as she picked up the phone. "Hey Cody, what's up? What's going on? How are you guys? How are the girls? How's my grandchildren doing?"

Zack and Cody looked at each other and started laughing.

Zack on the phone to Kurt. "Dad, we all are fine and we had just come back from the doctor's appointment and your grandchildren are doing good."

Kurt nodded. "Oh that's amazing, buddy. I'm very happy to hear that."

Meanwhile with Cody, who was on the phone to Carey. "Mom, we all are fine and we had just come back from the doctor's appointment and yes your grandchildren are doing good."

Carey smiled. "That's amazing..I'm so happy to hear that, Cody."

Meanwhile, Maya was telling her parents about the appointment and they were very happy to know that the babies were doing good.

Same with Bailey, her parents were also happy to know that the babies were doing good as well.

Once done, they all looked at each other. London looked at the couples. "Wait, what about Moseby?"

Zack and Maya as well as Cody and Bailey looked at each other. "Oh my gosh."

They all walked towards Mr Moseby's office and knocked on the door.

Mr Moseby opened it and invited them inside. "What's the news?"

Zaya and Cailey smile at him. "The babies are doing good."

Mr Moseby smiled. "I'm very happy to hear that everyone."

Zack and Maya started laughing. "Oh my gosh."

Mr Moseby looked concerned. "Is everything okay?"

They all nodded. "Everything's fine, Mr. Moseby, it's just that you all are very alike."

Moseby looked curious. "How so?"

They all smiled. "You all said you all are very happy to hear that."

Moseby sighed. "Well I am happy."

Zack smiled. "Thanks, Mr Moseby."

Mr Moseby smiles. "You're welcome Zack."

Zack smiled as he then looked at Maya as they all left the office. "Thank God. That's over."

They walked towards sky deck when Zack got scared. "Oh my God…"

Maya looked at Zack with concern. "What?"

Zack hid behind Maya. "Please don't see me, please don't see me, please don't see me..." He said three times.

Cody stared at his brother. "Zack, what's going on?"

Zack frowned when Agnes came forward. "No! Please no…"

Cody frowned and yelped. "Agnes, what are you doing here?"

Agnes smiled "I came to see my favorite twins…"

Maya frowned. "Who are you?"

Agnes smiled. "I'm Agnes, who are you supposed to be slut? And, why are you and your equally slut friend hanging out with Zack and Cody?"

Maya was mad. She was no slut. How the hell did she know she was pregnant?! "Why you!" She took a step towards Agnes and told her off. "You're the one who's a slut not us! Why the hell are you doing here?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah! What the hell are you doing here?"

Agnes smiled even Zack wanted to hit her and he turned to his brother. "This is all your fault."

Cody sighed. "It's not my fault! I don't like her!"

Zack sighed. "I don't like her either!"

Agnes smiled at Zack and Cody. She winked. "Do you guys want to hang out?"

Zack shook his head, feeling sick about having thoughts of hanging with her. "Ugh! No way in hell! No, thanks." He took Maya's hand. "Come on May, we have to go. You guys coming?"

Cody was quick to follow. "Yeah, we are! Come on, Bails let's go." He grabbed Bailey's hand and lead her away as well.

Maya looked at Zack. "Okay, who is she?"

Zack sighed. "She's a stalker and like totally obsessed with me! I mean this is all Cody's fault to begin with!"

Cody and Bailey hurried over to them. "Thanks a lot, Zack!"

Zack sighed. "Sorry Cody, but it's quite true!"

Cody sighed. "Well, I can't believe I turned to you for help…"

Zack frowned. "Hey! It's not my fault that I took my turn to disgust Agnes and she instead...liked that about ugh me…"

He made a disgusted face.

Maya frowned. Almost hurt. "So, you like her?"

Zack shook his head. "Ugh...Hell no! I don't...I actually hate her."

Cody sighed. "Okay, I guess it's my fault because I was trying to be nice to her, but instead she thought that I liked her. She freaks me out..."

Zack nodded. "I'm with you on that one."

Bailey looked at Cody. "What's the story of her?"

Cody sighed. "Well, one problem of her is that she stalks people.. I mean, she likes Zack and I. She thinks we are her favorite twins...Ugh, no way in hell…"

Zack sighed. "Ugh. I could throw up right now."

Cody nodded. "Same."

Maya sighed. "Looks like Bailey and I will have to teach that bitch a lesson."

Bailey nodded. "Agreed! I mean, let her know that you two are taken."

Zack smiled. "Yes, please! That would be awesome!"

Cody kissed Bailey's cheek. "Thanks, Bails."

Bailey smiled. "No problem, babe."

Later that day, Bailey and Maya walked over to Agnes.

"Alright, Agnes, let's set the cards on the table. Cody and Zack are ours...Nobody else's, alright?" Maya got close to her face.

Bailey got close to her too. "You don't want to mess with us...We can get real bitchy when it comes to our guys…"

Agnes laughed. "Oh, please, they like you?"

Bailey nodded. "Like they ever liked you!"

Maya nodded. "Yeah. Plus, it was fucking years ago for God's damn sakes!"

Agnes crossed her arms. "And? What's your point?"

Maya groaned. "The point is move on you bitch! They have new girlfriends! Us!"

Agnes laughed. "And?"

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Oh good God. Are you deaf or dumb? We. Are. Their. Girlfriends. Move. On."

Agnes smirked. "And, what if I don't want to?"

Cody and Zack sighed. "This is nuts! We can't be in love with you! You should know that already!"

When Agnes finally got the idea, she decided to leave the boat and go back to Boston.

Bailey turned to her boyfriend when she leaned against the railing. "She was really that annoying?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah." He leaned down and kissed her. "Thank God I have you, Bails…"

She smiled. "I feel the same way."

Maya smiled. "I can't wait to see what happens in the next few months…"

To be continued...

AN: Thanks ZayaForever19951 for the help! Sorry if it's short. At least it's an update, right?


End file.
